


【授权翻译】任你摆布

by ayarainheart



Series: Strippers n' Assassins 'verse - 中文翻译 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 下流情话, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 半推半就, 异物插入, 杀手au, 枪械play, 脱衣舞者AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean是个杀手，喜欢在完成任务后，以他最爱的脱衣舞者、Castiel的一场舞蹈来结束他完美的一天。虽然Dean开始怀疑，Castiel可能对他不寻常的职业略知一二。好吧，是时候扭转局势了。





	【授权翻译】任你摆布

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/gifts).
  * A translation of [At Your Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774525) by [comtessedebussy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy). 



> 由一个非常简单的梗写成：Dean喜欢以他最爱的脱衣舞者的一场舞蹈来结束他一天的工作。但对方并不知道Dean白天的工作是什么。他开始渐渐怀疑，那并不是某种传统意义上的工作。  
> 脱衣舞俱乐部的设定来自于我自己冒险去过的那些场所（虽然结果并不总是那样激动人心的）。我尽可能地保持了它们原本的设定，但并不能保证没有错误。  
> 这是这一系列文的第一部。其他部分可以在[这里](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348885)找到。

Dean喜欢他的工作。

毕竟，杀手不是某种偶然的职业。那并不像是因为失去上一份办公室工作，而临时决定以这种方式来支付账单。不，他选择这份工作，是为了它所带来的刺激感；为了所有的计划和邪恶残忍的阴谋（他有时候会允许自己这么称呼它们，借鉴了太多漫画书里坏人的计谋）；为了挑战他的想象，和他的控制力。

他不是那种会在屋顶上射杀无辜受害者的人——至少，大部分时间里，他不是。不，大部分时间里，他会选择更巧妙的手段。把毒药悄悄混入水杯；把刀藏在身后，然后在眨眼的一瞬间里出手，都没有人会注意到它是从哪儿来的。还有他最爱的——有着相当伟大的历史先例——在剧院的观众爆发大笑的时候，用带着消音器的枪射杀目标。他知道，那是最危险的方式，但也是回报最大的方式。

当然，之后——在那激动人心的时刻之后、在肾上腺素飙升之后，有时，他会无处可去。他的身体会拒绝让这来之不易的兴奋状态平息下来。这时，他就会去找Cas。

第一次，在某种程度上，是一时兴起。一份充满挑战的工作圆满完成了，就和往常一样。而在俱乐部里，据他所知，他们只管拿钱，不会提问题。如果他看起来有足够的地位，且付了足够的钱的话，他们甚至会对“不许动手”的原则睁一只眼闭一只眼。拥有这样的一份工作，Dean显然两者兼具。

Dean记得，他是在什么样的情况下、第一次看到Cas。当这里的大部分人，在进行他们荒谬的日常时——从头到脚武装成消防员、警察，再配上天知道是什么的神奇音乐——而Cas没有给自己任何诡异的装饰。他穿的，只是一套不整齐的西装、和一条系了一半的领带；他的头发乱糟糟的，就好像他刚刚经历过好几轮的性爱——对于这一点，就Dean所知，是非常有可能的。除了Cas有着那种无辜的表情，让Dean怀疑他是否是那些会提供额外服务、来赚取更多金钱的脱衣舞者。不是说Cas看起来无助又单纯，他只是多少有点冷漠——不像是出没在这种场合的人。但并不是说，会有人能生来就属于这里。

某人宣布着，下一位表演者是“Castiel”，Dean忍不住坏笑起来，因为脱衣舞者的名字都很奇怪，而这一位有着某种 **级别** 。他和其他舞者一样，按着相同的路线行进着，伴随着某首歌曲跳舞——Dean只能听到歌词里有着“天使”这个词。他用一种令人痛苦的、慢吞吞的速度缓缓地脱下他的西装，抽下他的领带，然后解开他的衬衫扣子，直到露出他那令人梦寐以求的腰臀。现场传来了笑声、口哨声和掌声，但Castiel看起来似乎并不在乎它们。等他跳完之后，几个男人挥舞着胳膊，把钱扔到了天上。但Dean知道，他必须要成为、可以得到这个人的幸运儿。

…

Castiel环顾着四周。

他刚刚完成他的日常；他知道，有些饥渴的客人渴望得到他的关注。在决定谁将成为他的关注点时，他发现了 **他** 。那个男人穿着一套西装，一套昂贵的、深灰色的西装。那套西装显得他如此英俊，足以让Castiel希望 **自己** 是那个坐在钱堆里、欣赏对方脱衣服的人。他坐在那里的模样，就好像他是这个地方的主人，带着某种漫不经心的自信——他多半不知道，他把一张50美元扔到空中的样子，就好像它一文不值。Castiel大步走向了他，带着某种熟练的虚假自信，来掩盖他突然怦怦乱跳的心。

“那么，今晚我可以为你做什么？”他问道，露出了他最棒的微笑。

男人抬头看着他，从头到脚地打量着他，就好像他刚刚没有看过这个男人跳脱衣舞一样，然后说道，“你怎么想，Cas？”

Castiel惊讶地张开了嘴——这个人记得他的名字，并且设法给他起了昵称，他不得不说，他还挺喜欢这个称呼。然后，他飞快地意识到，他正目瞪口呆地盯着他的客人。他闭上嘴，微笑着跨坐到Dean的大腿上——知道他的名字，是之后的事情了。

“我想，我有个主意。”他喃喃着，伸手一路抚摸至Dean的胸膛。他能感觉到藏在昂贵纤维下的优美肌肉线条，这让他花了一秒才想起来，现在正在被展示的、明明是他的身体，而不是对方。虽然Castiel早已习惯把个人偏好和工作区分开，但在这个男人身上，就是有着某些不可否认的、让他无法抗拒的东西。不只是他的外表魅力——虽然那是固然存在的——也不是那昂贵的服装，而是Dean明显的、在不流露需求或欲望的情况下，享受着这一切。

就算是职业骄傲吧，但Castiel把这当成了一项挑战。在他结束之前，他会让Dean那该死的自控力荡然无存。

…

显然，那个夜晚，Cas做了某些正确的事情，因为Dean再次光临了。一次又一次。他从来没有固定出现的时间——有时候他会连续几天都出现；有时候他会失踪整整一星期。他会在工作日夜晚光临，也会在周末夜晚现身，直到Castiel开始养成习惯，会对着Dean时常落座的座位张望，每晚都等待着他的光临。

那一夜，Dean看起来，好吧，和平时一样 **衣冠楚楚** ，通常的深灰色西装和完美的外表。Castiel等不及要让他失去控制。他完成他的日常后，向着Dean走去。

Dean用一句简单的“嘿，Cas。”和他打了招呼，仿佛他们是最好的朋友。Castiel现在已经知道，Dean喜欢些什么——非常、非常缓慢的挑逗，让两人之间缓缓升温，然后将他们的身体亲密地贴到一起。他用手向上抚摸着Dean的身体，那依然完美的身体，让他陶醉其中。Cas有时候会想，那是如此的不公平——Dean能够看到他近乎全裸的模样，而Castiel只能隐约看到衣服下的皮肤。

他慢悠悠地跨坐在男人腿上，Dean借此机会慷慨地把一张20美元塞进了他的裤腰带里——Castiel知道，这是今晚的第一份礼物，之后还有许许多多的礼物等着他。他充满诱惑地来回晃动着他的臀部，当Castiel的双手摸上他的腰胯时，感到了一阵满足。他随着音乐摆动着，每一下动作缓慢而慵懒，他们的身体几乎没怎么碰到一起，而两人间的热度依然在上升。“ **该死** ，Cas。”Dean喃喃着，一边欣赏着他优美的动作，一边用手顺着Castiel的腰侧向上抚摸着。

他前倾身体，双手在Dean的胸口来回游荡着，同时顺着Dean的脖颈向上舔弄着。听到男人吃惊的喘气声后，他感到异常满足。他自己的身体已经开始隐隐作痛，它期待着，并且只会在他和Dean贴得更近后、加深那份期待。他眼前的这个男人令人沉醉，Castiel有时候会想，自己为什么每一晚都要用某种他得不到的东西来折磨自己。他让自己的手进一步摸索着，坚定了决心，要在一切结束之前，尽可能多地感受着这一切。他的嘴唇贴着Dean的脖子，他呼吸着男人的气味——某种刺鼻的味道——然后贴着Dean的皮肤呼着气。Dean的喉间发出了某种声音，Castiel很确定，那是一下呻吟。

Dean瞪大了眼睛，瞳孔扩散着，一边紧盯着Cas。他们静静地注视着对方，灼热的氛围在两人之间逐渐蔓延——这给了Castiel勇气，将双手伸到了Dean的西服下方，探索着男人的每一寸身体，同时继续着他缓慢、充满诱惑的动作。

然后，他的手摸到了某种冰冷的金属。Castiel飞快地意识到，那是一把枪。发现Dean依然注视着他，看起来短暂地迷失在这一时刻中，他很轻松地挪开了他的手，继续探索着安全的区域。他听到歌曲进入了尾声，前倾身体，最后品尝了一下Dean的皮肤。当他的舌尖舔过那里时，火热的感觉有如在燃烧。

歌曲结束了，Dean对他眨眨眼——这是他们通常的道别方式——然后Castiel从Dean的腿上爬了下来。Dean又一次慷慨地把几张钞票塞进了Castiel的裤腰里，他的手磨蹭着Castiel的皮肤，让那种令人痛苦的触摸徘徊了太久太久。

“晚安。”他说道，希望自己的语调没有背叛他。Dean似乎没有注意到任何事，Castiel欣慰地呼出一口气，然后走回了更衣室。他是最后上台的那一个，和他共用这间更衣室的舞者们飞快地换好了衣服，迫不及待地想要在早晨时刻回到家中。Castiel并没有着急离开，而是陷入了思考。

当然，Dean身上有着少许不同寻常的部分。他的衣服总是这么昂贵，焕然一新；他总是花钱如流水——虽然那本身没什么引人注目的。富人总是存在的。但是，还有他一贯的自控力、克制——即便Castiel把他挑逗得近乎崩溃，毫无疑问、只要他有少许的怀疑，他就会警惕起来，时刻准备行动。他完美地控制了自己的松懈状态。还有，就像他今晚所发现的——他的 **枪** 。

Castiel不知道要怎么来看待它。也许他根本就不该有任何看法。毕竟，Dean是个常客，虽然，和一名优质的客人相比，他更享受在Castiel身上摸来摸去——这并不是闻所未闻的。而且Castiel看起来也不像是介意的样子。Dean很有礼貌，给人予尊重，给小费 **很** 大方。也许那把枪是Castiel应该就此无视的东西。至少，现在，他知道，哪里是他的手不该去摸的地方。

突然，Castiel意识到，更衣室里只剩他一个人了。所有的其他舞者都离开了，只有他——迷失在自己的思虑中——依然留在那儿。Castiel慢悠悠地穿上一件衬衫和一条裤子，把西装和领带放在一块儿，留到明晚继续。突然之间，不知是从哪儿来的，他感觉自己脸朝墙壁被按在了平面上，某种令人不适的东西正顶着他的后腰处。

他承认，他短暂地产生了恐慌。他本以为其他舞者都走了，再加上，他一直和其他人保持着得体的关系。他知道在脱衣舞俱乐部的后台里，会发生些什么事情，并且毫无疑问他也知道那些事情并不美好。但在这里，就他所知道的，怪异地没有产生这样的氛围。但是，也许他估算错误了。

“你好，Cas。”他听到有人这么说道。

 **Dean** 。他是不会认错他的声音的。

“Dean。我知道了，你看到我很开心。”他知道他正在冰刃上跳舞，但这是他脑海里的第一个念头。显然，Dean并不认为这很有趣。在一下粗暴的动作中，他把Cas转了个身，直到两人脸对着脸，近在咫尺。Dean抓住了他的头发，让他仰起脑袋。Castiel感觉到，那把枪正对着他的胸口。

“你对我了解多少？”Dean质问道。

“什么？”

“我的枪。你发现了。你还知道些什么？”Dean再次质问着。

Castiel吞咽着。Dean这副模样看起来很可怕，而且他被吓坏了。好吧，虽然他们的身体紧紧地贴在了一起，亲密得就像是在情人的怀抱里。Dean的手抓着他的头发，Castiel无法自控地让性奋替代了恐惧，缓缓在他身体里蔓延。

“我什么都不知道，我发誓。”他的声音背叛了他，当他凝视着Dean的时候，每一个字都因为渴望而变得嘶哑起来。他感觉自己的下身勃起了，并且，由于两人的身体相互紧贴着，他知道，毫无疑问，Dean很快就会注意到正在发生的事情。

Castiel看着Dean上下打量着他，从轻启的嘴唇、到他的双眼——Castiel知道，自己的眼睛现在看起来一定瞪得大大的，晦暗不明。“嗯……”便是Dean说的所有话，他将他的枪顺着Castiel的胸口一路向下，直至……当Dean把枪滑入他的两腿之间，戏弄着他的勃起时，Castiel忍不住呻吟出声。Castiel所能做的，便是将臀部向前摆动，寻求着摩擦感。

“我想，我必须设法保证，没有任何人知道。”Dean说着，他的声音不带任何情感，显得如此可怕，Castiel的心脏因此漏跳一拍。他所说的，可能有很多意思。Castiel很明显地意识到，那个早些时候被他勾引到语无伦次的男人，早就不见了。取而代之的，是某个不可捉摸、也不愿妥协的人。

但是，Dean只是扯着他的头发，直到他跪趴在地上。整个过程中，枪口一直顶着他的脑袋。Dean慢悠悠地——慢到令人感到痛苦——将枪管顺着他的后背一直向下，贴上他的脊椎，同时他跪在了Castiel身后，解开了他的皮带和拉链。Castiel喘息着。所以，那就是Dean的意思。

Castiel甚至还没有时间来思考，接下来会发生什么，他便感觉到某样东西被捅入了他的体内——冰冷、坚硬，是某种金属。他试图在恐惧中发出抽气声，但相反的，他发出的、只是又一声呻吟。Dean的动作非常粗暴，没有润滑、也没有任何准备工作，然后那把枪便插了进来，痛苦地、以正确的方式撑开了他的身体。

Dean开始抽插，但是他的动作缓慢而慵懒，让Castiel近乎因为沮丧而哽咽出声。Dean没有摸他的任何部位，也没有将手或者衣物贴着他的皮肤，有的只是缓慢的进进出出的动作。“求你了。”Castiel哀求道。

“嗯，Cas？你想要什么？”Dean的声音听起来洋洋得意——如果这冰冷的声音可以被称作洋洋得意的话。

“ **求你了。** ”便是他所能说的一切，而Dean似乎接受了暗示。至少，他加快了速度，让Castiel再次呻吟起来。那依然不够，那远远不够。如果Dean打算就这样占有他——跪趴着，任由他摆布（ **字面上是这样的** ，Castiel心想着），那么，他希望Dean能 **粗暴** 一点。

他比他记忆中的都要更加性奋，他的身体乞求着想要被撕裂、想要被摧毁。他试图移动，尽管每一下动作都是试探性的，以免Dean对手中的致命物体失去控制——就好像Dean会失去控制一样！他在痛苦中啜泣着，感受着Dean对他的玩弄，那把枪依然在戳弄他，带来阵阵疼痛，然而那完全不够。他觉得自己快到了，彻底被推向了边缘，却还是这么空虚。他呜咽起来。

“你真是个骚货，Cas，”他听到了Dean的声音，冰冷，镇定，克制，就像这男人的其他一切一样。“我是说，那差不多是来自于你的职业描述。不过，我没想过你是 **这么的** 欲求不满。”

他不知道这些话是否带有羞辱的意味，还是说，Dean只是在调戏他。Dean说话的语调，让他无法分辨。那是种折磨，见鬼的折磨，被这副样子玩弄。Castiel好奇着，会不会、也许Dean的职业里就包含着伤害他人，而不只是杀了他们。他抗议般地发出了又一声啜泣，这似乎让Dean感到了满意——因为他加快了速度，终于， **终于** 放开手操弄着他。

“你知道吗，Cas，”Dean慢吞吞地说道，一边用手指玩弄着扳机，“保险栓并没有打开。”

Castiel的身体在听到这句话后，变得僵硬起来。全然的“见鬼的他到底让自己陷入了什么样的麻烦”的念头向他袭来。而在他能对这个念头仔细思考前，高潮冲破了他的身体。他甚至都没有摸过自己。在Dean操他的时候，他的手绝望地在地板上抓挠着，想要抓住某些东西。他激烈地射着精，怕是就这样释放了他的所有。

当他的身体停止颤抖后，他抬头看着Dean。这个男人，见鬼的这个人，看起来依然不为所动。当高潮的快感渐渐散去，Castiel意识到，他应当感到尴尬、感到生气、感到愤怒。但他所能做的，就只是抬头看着Dean，然后说道，“求你了。”Dean点点头，之后便消失了。

次日，Dean又回来了。对于男人听见了他的哀求，他感到如释负重。就和往常一样，他给他跳了个舞，任由他的手在他身上摸来摸去。他对Dean微笑着，近乎难以察觉，他的手指摸到了藏在西装之下的枪，Dean点了点头，近乎隐晦地表示了知情。他维持着面无表情，尽管在Castiel向前贴近、伴随着音乐在他身上来回扭动、或是紧贴Dean的身体、贴着Dean的脖子低声说着“求你了”的时候，感觉到男人极其细微地绷紧了身体。

稍晚，当Castiel再次以同样的姿势跪趴着，毫无羞耻地哀求的时候，Dean只是说了句“你知道吗，我家里有一把更大的枪”就使得Castiel射得地板上到处都是。他听到Dean在他身后轻笑出声。

是的，Dean非常确定，Castiel永远都不会告诉任何人。

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to comtessedebussy for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!


End file.
